Lo que no ha sucedido
by Sery 7Seven
Summary: OS […] No, no has escuchado mal, lo pronuncié correctamente, dije aquellas dos palabras: cadáver en tiempo presente y era en tiempo pasado. Bolin está muerto, Korra. Dejaste que Unalaq le asesinara, precisamente dejaste que Vaatu se fusionara con Unalaq y bueno… creo que ya entiendes […]


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE "AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA" NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, CREDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

**ONE-SHOT ESCRITO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: **[…] No, no has escuchado mal, lo pronuncié correctamente, dije aquellas dos palabras: _cadáver_ en tiempo presente y _era_ en tiempo pasado. Bolin está muerto, Korra. Dejaste que Unalaq le asesinara, precisamente dejaste que Vaatu se fusionara con Unalaq y bueno… creo que ya entiendes […]

* * *

**LO QUE NO HA SUCEDIDO**

**Por Sery 7Seven**

**.**

No reconoces nada ¿no es así, Korra?

Por más día que marque el reloj, el cielo ya no es claro; por más abiertos que tengas tus ojos… solo ves oscuridad. Ya déjalo, tu reacción de por sí es bastante patética, compórtate por una vez en tu vida, se sensata al menos una vez en tu corta existencia.

Las lágrimas nublan tu vista, sí, pero todo lo que ves es real. Es real, querida Avatar, no importa cuánto golpees el suelo, que tan grande sea el cráter que dejas marcado en la tierra, el dolor que sientes en las manos no va a sacarte de una ensoñación que no existe, el panorama es real… al igual que tu culpa en todo esto.

Pasas tus manos, invisiblemente manchadas de sangre de muchos inocentes, visiblemente manchadas de tu propia sangre por tu rostro aun cubierto por tus lágrimas y gritas porque mi voz se silencie.

¿Qué me calle? ¿Te has entregado a la demencia tan pronto? Oh, vamos, no ha pasado ni una hora de todo este desastre ¡Uno que tu provocaste! ¡¿Y ya quieres que me calle?! _¡Ja! _Apenas estoy comenzando.

Grita todo lo que quieras, _querida_, no voy a callarme, no hasta demostrarte la veracidad de todos los hechos causados por tu impertinencia, orgullo y tu terquedad pero bueno, ya que puedes hacer, así que cállate ahora y escúchame.

¿Ves a ese hombre que está en la distancia?, ese que esta a tu derecha; es un maestro del fuego control… no lo ves claro porque aun no te limpias las lagrimas,_ querida; _Es Mako… como si no le recordaras, _dejaste muchas de tus obligaciones por él_ ¡Oh, mira, que sorpresa, sostiene entre sus brazos el cadáver de Bolin! Porque recuerdas a Bolin ¿verdad? …en caso de que no, era hermano menor de Mako, era un maestro tierra.

Va… ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?... no, no has escuchado mal, lo pronuncié correctamente, ajá, dije aquellas dos palabras: _cadáver_ en tiempo presente y _era_ en tiempo pasado. Bolin está muerto, Korra. Dejaste que Unalaq le asesinara, precisamente dejaste que Vaatu se fusionara con Unalaq y bueno… creo que ya entiendes.

No te le acerques Korra, no te le acerques. Mako ya no entiende de razones; Mako ya no quiere verte porque ahora te odia. _¿Cómo que porque?_ Korra, no hiciste nada para impedir que los poderes de Vaatu destruyeran el alma y el espíritu de Bolin, antes el pobre tuvo suerte de que su cuerpo quedara casi intacto… casi.

Ya nadie va a hacerte reír, Korra; Mako ya no tiene familia, no tiene a quien proteger… Mako aún respira pero ya no vive, Bolin era su razón de vivir, Korra; Sin Bolin, Mako no es nada, no se siente nadie, no siente que existe. Bolin para Mako era vida, era risa, era protección y tú se lo has quitado…

Es mejor así, aléjate _Avatar_; si Mako ya no es nadie, tú para él ahora no eres nada, así que aléjate.

¿Y si mejor te recuerdo las bajas?

El espíritu de la pequeña Jinora ha desaparecido, su cuerpo ha muerto… Ya sabrás que Pemma y Tenzin estarán destrozados; Katara seguro estará un poco dolida, _solo un poco; _ Mako te odia, Bolin está muerto… Desna y Eska aún están pensando, ya que su padre se ha fusionado con Vaatu y ha destruido a Raava, quien sabe si ellos también debieran destruirte a ti también. Eso es bueno ¿no?

…Y aquí vas de nuevo…

Korra, basta.

Está bien, grita todo lo que quieras, grita, Avatar Korra que apenas estoy comenzando.

¿Qué quién soy?

No soy un espíritu oscuro, Korra.

No, no me ha enviado Vaatu... _ya quisieras._

Y no, claro que no, no soy Raava… _¡No me digas! ¿Aún recuerdas quien es Raava? ¡Lo recuerdas!_ Aquel espíritu luminoso que representaba el bien de toda existencia ¡pero si tú la viste! Dejaste que Vaatu y Unalaq te despojaran de su esencia, no padeciste lo suficiente, no te esforzaste lo suficiente mientras veías como la obligaban a extinguirse.

_Un golpe_ y tú alma se estremece.

_Otro golpe, _y vez a tus vidas pasadas en su estado Avatar observándote a ti.

Raava sufre, se duele y tú, Korra, solo te entregas a la fatiga.

No tienes voluntad.

_Vaatu se ensaña contra Raava… un golpe más_ _y la tortura inicia, el mundo en el que tus vidas pasadas formaban parte se desestabiliza. _

_Un golpe más _y Aang deja de existir; otro y sigue Roku, Kyoshi… cada Avatar, uno a uno, luego en pares, luego en grupos… y así van desapareciendo tras cada golpe que Vaatu le propina a Raava

¿Qué fue lo que pudiste hacer en ese momento? Observar y sentir; observar como la vida pasada de cada Avatar se extinguía, observar como Raava se debilitaba intensamente luego de cada agresión; sentir impotencia porque no eras fuerte, porque tu voluntad no fue suficiente para levantarte y seguir… no tuvo caso que extendieras tu mano hacia Raava, viste al último Avatar que quedaba, al primero que inicio el ciclo Avatar al que tú misma dejaste ponerle fin: el Avatar Wan y él te observa, ves sus ojos.

_Un último golpe. Todo acaba. _

_Wan ya no existe, ya no tienes vidas pasadas, Raava tampoco existe ya más y así será por los próximos diez mil años._

¿Qué recordara el mundo de ti, Korra?

¿Qué serás para la humanidad desde aquí y durante diez mil años?

El Avatar es el equilibrio del mundo… _oh, perdón_, el Avatar _era_ el equilibrio del mundo. Tú lo eras y para ti representó más el juego del Pro-control, salir en la prensa, ganarte el corazón de un hombre que jugaba contigo y con Asami al mismo tiempo, que el entrenamiento para proteger a la humanidad misma.

Dejaste a Tenzin de lado como tu mentor y preferiste a Unalaq solo porque aplaudía tus irreverentes actos; como si Desna y Eska, sus hijos, no representaran lo maniaco que el tipo ya era.

Gran trabajo, Avatar Korra.

Vaatu está afuera destruyendo Ciudad República, destruyendo todo por lo que trabajó Aang, Zuko,Toph y Katara. Por lo que murió Sokka. Por lo que ha vivido Li Bei Fong.

.

.

Yo soy lo que no conoces, el reproche y tu culpa. Yo soy lo que está por pasar y pasará. Estoy enseñándote lo que será de ti y lo que será de todos los que conoces, de todo cuanto conoces si no te levantas ahora y luchas.

Wan no existe ahora, Korra; ni Aang o Yangchen, Roku o Kyoshi.

Pero estás tú y yo estoy aquí.

Encuentra a la nueva Raava, en la oscuridad siempre existirá la luz; el mal es ausencia de bien, en Vaatu siempre existirá algo de Raava, regrésala contigo.

Eres el final de un gran ciclo de Avatares.

Pero ahora eres el inicio de uno nuevo.

Así que levántate y lucha; tal vez lo que está por pasar no pase nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Ta-da? **

**Bue~ estaba algo molesta con Korra, si eso puedo decir :P es algo estresante pero me gusta su historia, no es un personaje nivelado, si me permiten aclarar. Leía comentarios de que no tenía un carácter bien formado, pero me dije "y quien sí" todos los seres humanos tenemos vuelcos en nuestra forma de ser y siempre luchamos **_**por ser la misma persona**_**, Korra no esta más al natural que cualquiera. Como si las demás personas no tuvieran abruptas formas de pensar para con otros por cualquier situación; aclaro que, aunque parece, no la defiendo… aunque tampoco la ataco… la pelea contra Vaatu, me jodio un poquito, pero estuvo tremenda. :D**

**Espero sus review! :D**

**Sery 7seven**


End file.
